


We’ll Figure Something Out

by LucilleFuhrArt



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Rivals to Lovers, all smut little plot, this is my first smut ever, well not really enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucilleFuhrArt/pseuds/LucilleFuhrArt
Summary: Reylo Hogwarts AU.Ben Solo and Rey of Gryffindor were well known across Hogwarts by students and professors alike. Rey and Ben were constantly at each other’s throats, and no one quite knew why. It was like the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry to an extreme, and their behaviour often caused conflict between the two houses.But their relationship is not as it appears from the outside





	We’ll Figure Something Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever smut so I’m kind of nervous, and if you have any constructive criticisms by the end I’d be happy to hear them. A few quick notes:
> 
> -I personally don’t think they would be in gryffindor/slytherin, but I had to have those two houses for the sake of the rivalry 
> 
> -I mention that theyre in 8th year because I wasn’t comfortable writing smut between underage characters so I added a year so they’re both 18. 
> 
> That’s about it. ENJOY!

Ben Solo and Rey of Gryffindor were well known across Hogwarts by students and professors alike. Rey and Ben were constantly at each other’s throats, and no one quite knew why. It was like the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry to an extreme, and their behaviour often caused conflict between the two houses. 

Rey, as made obvious by her surname, was from nowhere and had no family. Headmaster Skywalker had given her the name Gryffindor to use after she’d been sorted into the house. But most just referred to her as Rey of Gryffindor. 

Ben was the opposite. He came from a rich family, and was the nephew of the Hogwarts headmaster, Luke Skywalker. Most students had known of Ben’s family since before they could walk, and Ben followed suit. It was a shock to the world when he was sorted into Slytherin. Most of them had claimed he would become “the Next Vader” and that nickname seemed to have stuck with everyone except his Slytherin housemates.

It was a regular day to have a fight between the two break out, and any sane student or teacher didn’t want to be in the middle of it. The exception being each of their groups of friends. The fights between the two students never became violent, but the friends fighting on behalf of them often threw some punches. Rey and Ben’s arguments mostly consisted of screaming at each other from across the halls, or using the force to irritate each other. 

Even amongst the groups of friends, no one knew where the burning hatred stemmed from.

~*~*~*~*~

“Hey, Rey!”

Rey’s heart rate sped up at the sound of Ben’s voice. After 8 years of conflict, her body had learned what the sound of his voice meant, even if it wasn’t hostile. 

“What do you want?” Rey said, spinning around to find him standing a few feet away from her. 

He had his bag lazily swung over one shoulder, his green and silver tie was loose around his neck, and Rey could tell he’d undone as many buttons as he could from his shirt, hidden under his uniform sweater. She rolled her eyes at his attempts. Everyday he was up to something new, and every day it seemed to get stupider according to Rey.

“Just this,” Ben said as he waved his hand. Before Rey could react she was spun 360 degrees and fell to the floor as her books scattered across the hall.. Ben chuckled and kept walking.

But Rey wasn’t going to let him away with it that easily. Before she got off the ground, she channeled her energy to him and stopped him in his tracks. Focusing her mind on keeping him in place, she got up off the ground and walked to him. 

It was obvious, by the time Rey got a good look at his smiling face, that he wasn’t trying hard to get away. Something about him, despite their constant fights and his desperate persistance, gave her comfort. She smiled back at him before shoving him backwards.

He stumbled, but didn’t fall. Rey never hurt Ben, and he never hurt her, it was a silent respect they’d had for each other since year one. They would never harm each other, Rey knew, because their relationship was just too much fun to get in real trouble for. 

Ben shrugged his bag off his shoulder and let it fall to the floor, a smirk on his face. 

Rey felt her hair fall out of her three buns, and tumble onto her shoulders. The elastics fell to the floor and she spun around to see who had caused it, only to realize the it had been Ben. She was too distracted by the smirk across his lips to notice where his mind had gone. 

She let out a long groan of frustration, as she noticed that students had started gathering around to watch. It wouldn’t be long before her friends Finn and Poe showed up to try to fight on behalf of her. The fun always died, and the trouble started, when their friends tried to get involved. 

Ben attacked her from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She could feel his solid chest against her back, and was taken off guard by the the shock of being so close to him. Neither had ever been so close to the other, let alone willingly. 

He was tall enough to lift her off of her feet with no effort. She struggled and squirmed in his grip, fighting back a smile. A new element had been added to their game and she liked it. He could feel her satisfaction.

Rey channeled the Force, and cloaked her body in it. She let herself build up just passed enough to shake him off, wanting him to fall on his ass in front of the whole school. If he could find new tricks, she could too. 

When she pushed her energy away from her body she felt him go flying back, and she fell to the floor with a thump. The fall winded her, and she expected Ben to come back to her as she was catching her breath, but he didn’t. Rey realized something was wrong when she processed the dead silence around her. 

She got to her feet and turned to where she’d sent Ben. Rey hadn’t realized that he’d turned to have his back parallel to the wall. Her force had sent him right into the brick wall that couldn’t have been more than 5 feet behind him. Her attempt was strong enough to have sent him down the hall, but instead he’d been blasted full force into the bricks.

“Ben,” she gasped as she looked at him. He’d crumpled to the ground, unconscious. There was blood on his face, though Rey couldn’t tell where it was coming from. The wall crumbled behind him from where he’d hit it.

Rey went to him and fell to her knees. She reached for his face, but was interrupted when two students grabbed her by the robes and dragged her backwards. She looked up to see Ben’s two friends: Hux and Phasma. 

“Don’t touch him, mudblood scum,” Hux spat down at her.

Rey got to her feet, collected her books from the ground, and walked away as quickly as she could.

~*~*~*~*~

It was minutes after Ben awoke before he could open his eyes. His head throbbed, but at that moment he couldn’t remember why.

When he did open his eyes, the lights were dimmed to the point where he almost couldn’t see. The lights above his head still burned into his eyes, but he realized he was in the Hospital Wing. He assumed he must’ve gotten a concussion after his last conflict with Rey, which he couldn’t remember very clearly. 

He remembered her body heat, and having her pressed to his chest. After that it was all a blur.

He sat up in bed, ignoring the ache set deep in his skull, and glanced around the room. The rest of the wing was empty of any other injured students, but he found Rey sitting in a chair beside his bed, asleep.

Her hair was still down from earlier, and her face leaned on her fist, squishing her cheek up as she slept. Ben thought she looked much better with her hair down. It complimented her slightly rounded face, and sat perfectly on her shoulders. He couldn’t understand why she always had it up in her buns. He also couldn’t understand why she was with him.

“Rey?” He called to her softly. He received no response.

“Rey!” He called again, this time reaching out to gently shake her arm. His touch caused her to open her eyes and take in what was going on around her. 

“I’d forgotten I’d come here,” she said, followed by a yawn.

“Why did you come here?” Ben asked.

“Earlier today I hurt you by accident, I knocked you unconscious and made you bleed, and I felt guilty,” she paused for a moment, “I’m sorry, Ben, I shouldn’t have tried to do what I did, I just thought it would’ve been funny if-“

“Rey, it’s okay,” Ben smiled, “I’m okay now.”

Rey looked up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Something about her made his heart flutter in his chest, and he’d learned not to fight the feeling. 

“Headmaster Skywalker is leaving the decision up to you, of whether or not I’ll be suspended,” She said, leaning her arms on the edge of his bed. 

“Who says I want you suspended?” Ben said, “Maybe I want you to cook me dinner, or spend a night with the house elves, or go comb Hagrid’s beard.”

Rey let herself laugh at that, and Ben smiled at her amusement.

“If those are my options just suspend me,” she smiled, and they both found themselves in a fit of silent laughter. 

Ben let his hand rest on hers, and she immediately pulled away, the smile dropping from her face as she cleared her throat. 

“I’d best be going to bed now,” Rey said as she stood up from her chair.

“Rey, wait!” Ben said, reaching out and grabbing her by the wrist before she could turn to leave. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, i need to leave anyways.”

“Rey, please. I can’t do this anymore,” Ben begged, and Rey turned to look at him in confusion.

“Do what?” She asked.

“Pretend to hate each other, having fights or screaming matches every time we see each other. I’m expected to talk to my friends about how much I hate you, and I can’t even make something up.”

Rey stood in a shocked silence.

“Imagine how much happier we would both be if we were a positive influence in each other’s lives instead of a negative one,” Ben told her. She started at him with. Blank expression. “Rey, please.”

His heart pounded in his chest, eating nothing more than to pull her towards him, wrap his arms around her, and never let go. 

Rey slowly sat herself down on the edge of Ben’s bed. He held his breath in anticipation, but her expression was still blank. 

“May I?” She asked.

Although he didn’t know what she was referring to, he replied, “Anything.” 

She lowered herself down to him and rested her head on his chest, and swung her legs up onto the bed so she was lying right next to him. Ben was too stunned to speak, his face flushed with heat, and he didn’t know how to react.

Eventually, he gently set his hand down on her waist, and let out the breath he’d been holding. She didn’t flinch, or move under his touch.she set her hand on his stomach and squeezed the fabric of his robe. 

After a few long minutes of silence, Ben finally asked, “Are you okay?”

Rey lifted herself up, and Ben found her mere inches away from his face. He tried to take in everything before she moved away, her lips, her eyes, her freckles and her nose. He’d do anything to close the gap between them, but the last thing he wanted to do was scare her away. 

“Never been better,” she said, staring down at Ben’s lips before moving forward and pressing them with hers. 

Ben was stunned at the feel of her lips on his, and her body next to his. He got the now familiar feeling of heat in his lower stomach. The same feeling that he got whenever he thought to harm about Rey. The feeling that drove him to the Slytherin dorm washroom in the middle of the night, he would stroke himself as quietly as possible until he spilled himself all over the floor. The feeling that followed was an utter loneliness, and a painful longing. This time that feeling was real. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ben was being gentle with Rey, but she wanted more than that. The hot aggression she felt inside of her wanted his hands all over her body. 

She deepened the kiss by putting one hand around the back of his neck to bring him closer, and the other through his hair, tugging gently but firmly so as not to hurt his head but showing the aggression she seeked. Without breaking the kiss she swung one leg over his body so she was straddling his hips. 

His hands flew to her waist as he pushed his torso up into her and let out a long moan. She could feel his dick hardening underneath his layers of clothes, and she ground her hips into him. At that he broke away from the kiss, gasping for breath.

“Is this what you want?” He asked.

Rey pressed her forehead to his and before diving back into the kiss, she said, “I’ve never wanted something so much in my life. I need you, Ben.” 

Ben took the next step forward, taking Rey’s bottom lip between his teeth and lightly tugging. Rey pushed her tongue into his mouth and was met with his as they explored each other. Through the kiss they continued to rock and grind against each other. 

Ben’s hands moved up her hips, waist, up to her shoulders, and began to peel back her robes. She helped him, breaking away from the kiss and undoing the buttons. Once it was removed, she tossed it to the floor next to the bed, and she was left in a thin white tank top overtop of her breast wraps. 

“Are you okay with this?” Rey asked, her hands hesitating at the buttons of his robes.

Ben, in his breathlessness from the intensity of the moment, could only say, “yes.”

Rey began to quickly undo the buttons as he sat up and desperately clawed it off of himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, putting his hands under her skirt and squeezed her cheeks. He buried his face in her neck and began sucking on the sensitive skin. Rey let out a quiet moan and moved her hands to his hair. 

She gasped when he went from lightly grazing his teeth on her skin, to biting and pulling on the sensitive area, and squeezed his hair in her fists. He made his way down to her collar bone and rolled her skin around between his teeth, causing a pain that aroused Rey even more. 

“Ben,” she moaned, rendered helpless by the mere feeling of him. 

In one swift movement, Ben flipped Rey over onto her back, tangling their legs in the sheets. 

Rey could feel the weight of him in between her thighs and pressing on her ribs. He was heavy with muscle, and she wrapped her legs around his torso to lock them together, and get a better feeling of his hidden cock grinding against her. 

His strong arms were planted on either side of her head, and his messy black hair swung rhythmically back and forth and he thrust himself against her. Rey was mesmerized by the look of determination on his face, with his eyes clenched shut and teeth bared. 

Ben let out a loud enough moan that Rey was concerned someone would hear them, “I need you now, Rey. Please.”

“Ben, someone is going to hear us,” she said, suddenly noticing the creaking of the fragile hospital bed. 

Without stopping his thrusting, Ben reached out his left arm towards the entrance, and the door slammed shut, followed by the click of the lock turning, “They can’t get in now. It’s just us and we can do whatever you want.”

Rey smiled up at him and locked her fingers into the hair on the back of his head, she forcefully brought him down to her, and grabbed the skin on his neck with her teeth. Ben gasped in surprise at the sudden aggression, but did not pull away. She kept her teeth locked around the bit of flesh, kneaded it with her tongue, and sucked on his salty skin. She wanted to make sure the whole school knew what she could do to him. Another fight that she’d won. 

Ben’s hand moved from beside her to grasp her breast above her tank top. Rey could feel the heat of his palm on her, his strong fingers feeling her most intimate areas. In a moment of weakness, she let her jaw relax and he escaped her grasp. 

She looked up at him in confusion, noticing the immediate bruise where her teeth had just been, “Wha-?”

Before she could finish her question, Ben moved his hands down to her skirt, tugged it down her legs, and threw it to the floor. Her legs shook in anticipation as she waited to see what he was going to do next. The only thing covering her was the thin fabric of her underwear, which Ben looped his thumbs around and pulled down past her hips, to her knees, then her ankles. 

Rey felt the cold air and Ben’s gaze on her, and fought the urge to close her legs and hide herself. But he reached for her and ran his thumb in between her lips, and shivers ran up her spine. 

“Ben,” she gasped.

“Do you want me?”

“Please.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“You.”

“Tell me.”

“I want you to touch me,” Rey’s breath got caught in her throat as he hooked his thumb inside of her.

“Finish,” Ben demanded, “What do you really want? I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me.”

“With your tongue. I want the mouth that has spat insults at me for 8 years to worship me.”

Ben smiled at her request, removed his thumb from inside her, and leaned down far enough that she could feel his hot breath over her sex. That alone was enough for her heart to speed up as she held her breath, and curl her toes into the sheets. 

Slowly he lowered his lips to her, and when then finally touched Rey clenched her fists on the mattress to keep herself from crying out. In that moment the flood of emotions surrounding Ben Solo’s lips on her clit was almost overwhelming. It wasn’t just the feeling of his soft lips caressing her, but the idea that the same boy who has harassed her for years, who she’d silently been dreaming of, had given himself to her and how she was allowing herself to be completely vulnerable to him. 

He slowly moved his tongue in between her lips, and circled her clit, but refrained from touching it. Rey’s hand flew to the back of his head, trying to move him in the right direction, but he resisted her strength. Still refusing to touch her where she wished, he sucked on her skin underneath her clit, causing her to cry out. 

“Ben, please!”

With that, Ben let his tongue run briefly across her clit, and Rey gasped under the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. As soon as his tongue had gone she longed for the return of the feeling. As he continued to circle her, slowly speeding up, her legs began twitching uncontrollably as she lost control. She could feel him smile against her, and he finally pressed his tongue to her clit and began to focus his attention where she wanted it. 

He continued to tease her, adding and removing pressure, speeding up and slowing down, allowing her to get close to her finish then taking the feeling away. He made sure she knew he was in control. Her hands flew to his head and dug her nails into his hair, tugging violently trying to get him where she needed, and he continued to resist, but did not stop her attempts. 

Finally, his pace picked up and he put more pressure on her clit, she cried out again in pleasure, her voice echoing through the wing. Her fingers dug deeper into his scalp and began thrusting into his mouth, nearly shaking him off. She was alarmed by the strength of his hand when he reached forward and planted it on her stomach to pin her to the bed. She was helpless to his tongue as her pleasure began to build again. She expected him to stop as the pressure got stronger, and she began gasping for breath and begging his name. 

“Ben, I’m gunna cum,” she cried while squirming uncontrollably underneath him.

She yelled his name as her orgasm pushed her over the edge and she deflated beneath him. 

He ran his tongue over her once more before removing his lips and bringing his face back up to hers. She knew he was there, though she was still breathless from orgasm and couldn’t focus on him. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and laid down next to her.

“Wait, its your turn,” Rey said.

“I’m happy with what we did if you’re too tired to keep going,” Ben replied, his eyes never leaving her.

“No, I just needed a minute, I’m okay.”

She was still catching her breath, but he planted kisses on her shoulder, gradually moving up to her neck, cheek, and then lips. Even though she’d finished not a minute earlier, she felt the need building up inside of her again. 

In a swift movement she rolled on top of him and pinned his hands down on either side of his head. He looked up at her in surprise. 

“Don’t move,” she said as she reached down to the floor to grab any article of clothing she could get her hands on. 

She used the discarded robe to tie Ben’s hands together, and then to the top of the bed. It wasn’t ideal, but it would hold Ben in place for the time being. Ben only smiled as he watched her tie him up.

Once his makeshift handcuffs were secure, Rey moved down to sit just above his knees. Her wetness sept into his clothing and he could feel the warmth on his leg, only making him throb harder for her. 

Her thin fingers danced around the button and zipper of his pants, undoing them with ease. She tugged then down as much as she needed to to reveal the entire outline of his cock under his boxers. 

Rey palmed him from atop the layer of cotton. He groaned in response to her touch, and thrusted into her hand, wanting, needing to feel her soft skin on his dick. He tried to bring his hands down to guide her, but to Rey’s relief, her ties were stronger than expected. It would take more effort to free himself, and Ben didn’t want the fun to end so soon.

Obliging to his frustrated groan when he couldn’t free himself, Rey pulled down his boxers, revealing his thick, throbbing cock. 

She was mesmerized by the size of it, and couldn’t tear her eyes away. As she brought her hand down to stroke it, she was astounded by the contrast in size. She wrapped her small hand around him, and her hand covered a little less than half of his length.

Pre-cum was forming at the top, and without hesitation she wrapped her lips around the head, and Ben threw his head back in pleasure. She swirled her tongue around him before dragging across the slit, collecting the salty pre-cum on her tongue. Tightening her lips around him so as to pull his skin, she dragged herself off and looked to him.

Rey smirked, then slowly lowered herself back onto him, going further and further until she felt the tip of Ben’s dick at the back of her throat, then forced herself down an inch or so more so that she’d taken his entire length in her mouth. She fought back the gag that was coming up her throat by raising up, and then pushing herself down again. 

Motivated by the moans he was making no effort to hide, she sped up her pace of rising up to his tip, then taking all of him into her mouth. As his moans grew louder, her pace got faster. Her need to feel him inside of her was more intense than ever. 

Just as he was about to go over, Rey stopped, and let his dick fall out of her mouth.

“Rey!” He yelled in protest. 

“I want you to come inside of me,” she said, her hand hovering over her stomach. 

“Do it. Now.”

Rey adjusted his cock so it was angled towards her entrance. There was slight pain as she lowered herself onto him, but it quickly disappeared once she took all of him. Rey thought that there might be a bulge in her stomach, since she could feel his head pressing into her. Like it had reached the end of its path and was pressing into a dead end trying to break through. The feeling sent a wave of relaxation throughout her body. 

After a moment absorbing the feeling, she raised herself up, then back down. Ben’s moans sent shivers down her spine, and the noises she was trying to hold inside spilled out of her. She’d never felt so complete in her life. 

The metal headboard rattled as Ben tried to pull himself free of his restraints. They were holding him back even better than Rey had expected. 

With a loud rip, Ben tore his hands free, and they flew to Rey’s hips. With his nails digging deep into her skin, Ben began to lift her up and slam her down onto his dick at a pace she couldn’t keep up with on her own. His strength was more than she could resist. He bent his legs, his knees coming up pushed her down and into Ben’s chest. She grabbed his shoulders and pressed her face into the crook of his neck as her thrusted full force into her, his nails leaving marks that would last days in her soft skin. 

Every thrust winded her while sending a pulse of pleasure through her body. The movement was too aggressive for her to sit back up and find her balance, so she began kneading at the salty skin on Ben’s neck with her teeth. 

In a sudden movement, Ben flipped Rey onto her back and pinned her arms above her head. His thrusts only got more aggressive as he dug his teeth into the crook of her neck and she cried out in pleasure. 

As his thrusts became more desperate Rey could tell that he was coming close to his release. She grabbed him by the jaw and pulled him from her throat so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. She wanted to watch his expression as he came. She wanted to see him in his most vulnerable moment.

Teeth bared, his cries left Rey’s ears ringing as he reached orgasm and came inside of her. The look on his face was almost enough on its own to send Rey over the edge. His thrusts slowed to a stop, and Rey guided his head next to hers and nuzzled into him. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Ben told her through gasps for breath.

For a moment Rey didn’t know how to reply. Of course she felt the same but maybe, she thought, even more. 

 

“Ben?”

“Yes?”

Rey hesitated before she spoke, “I think I love you.”

Without a doubt in his mind she replied, “I think I love you too.”

They laid intertwined with each other as they caught their breaths. Neither had ever been happier or more at peace.

“What are we going to tell everyone?” Rey asked.

“We’ll figure something out.”


End file.
